


K1-B0: The Anti-[REDACTED]

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Series: Dangan-Persona 5 [7]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Anti-Shadow Weapon, F/F, F/M, M/M, Persona 3 References, That one Morgana arc in Persona 5, The Phantom Thieves - Freeform, persona - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: Kiibo felt like he was getting some malfunctions lately, Miu didn’t know what was happening, so they visit Kiibo’s creator: Dr Idabashi, and are revealed a surprise.





	K1-B0: The Anti-[REDACTED]

“So.. your experiencing weird fucking visions?” Miu asked suspiciously

”Yes, it happened ever since you got your persona” Kiibo explained, Miu thought for a moment before a devilish grin spread across her face.

”Ohh? You finally having wet dreams or something~?” Miu mused. Kokichi bent over with laughter as Kiibo yelled out in anger.

”Hmm, really though.. you think you could see what the problem might be?” Shuichi asked to Miu. She scoffed.

”Of fucking course Pooichi, you doubting me?” 

He was right to doubt her. As only an hour later, Miu screamed out in a rage.

”What the fucking fuckshit!?” She screeched as she banged her hands against her computer which was plugged into Kiibo.

”Pah! You can’t even make a good curse. Best you just quit trying with that, ‘Kay Miu?” Kokichi snickered at Miu’s cursing.

”Shut the hell up Kokichi.” Maki said tiredly as she watched Miu rage on the computer.

”So you couldn’t find the source of these visions Miu?” Kiibo asked

“Nope, big fucking firewall thing man. I could ask for Chihiro but- the kid always gives me this whole:” Miu said, before imitating a soft Chihiro voice “ _Oh it’s fine you don’t have to pay me back Miu, I’m just happy you’re happy.!_ Or some shit, Their innocence freaks me the fuck out!”

Kokichi whispered something about Miu being destroyed by the opposite of her like a demon getting an exorcism to Kaito before getting punched in the side by Tenko.

“Hmm..- maybe then.. we can ask your creator, Kiibo?” Tenko asked, “or I guess your dad.? I don’t even know.,”

”Hm- actually yes! That sounds like a fantastic idea!” Kiibo exclaimed

”Hah- looks like you actually got a decent point there lesbian- could learn some shit by the dude himself.” Miu scoffed to herself “I’m obviously the greatest inventor ever, but I can spy good work when I see it.” She snorted, eyeing Kiibo with a smirk.

”Alright team, let’s go pay Kiibo’s dear old dad a visit!” Kaito said with a smile.


End file.
